Kjærlighet First Snow
by karage
Summary: Musim dingin tahun ini, hari di mana turunnya salju sebagai yang pertama, 'keajaiban' kecil terbalut keseharian menjemukan sampai pada Mathias dan Lukas ; entah sebagai tirai pembuka atau justru tidak memiliki makna khusus sama sekali. ((((DLDR. Peringatan, konten cerita berisikan unsur BL uhuk. Selamat membaca!))))


Hetalia © Himapapa

I did not take any advantage from this fanfiction except for personal enjoyment.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh ya...salju."

Menjulurkan kepala ke luar jendela berbingkai besi, harum khas yang menandakan perawalan periode pergantian waktu mulai merambat kemana-mana. Ranting kurus oak tepat di samping kanan hampir kehilangan setengah dari apa yang menjadi kebanggaan. Dedaunan nyaris tidak ada, mengesampingkan yang kini tinggal satu atau dua helai tipis. Sekali angin menyapu halus, hilang.

"Ada apa?" Sosok lain memasuki ruangan. Sendiri, tidak bersama dengan siapapun. Ada cercah tawa ekspresif tanpa adanya bunyi ujar. "Eh, mau main?"

Yang diajak bicara dan -belum- mengajukan balasan mulai bertanya-tanya, _Sesungguhnya siapa yang kekanakkan di sini_? Seumumnya hari-hari lalu, kinipun mulut malas menyuarai.

" _Hvorfor vil du ikke svare mig_?" Menunjukkan ketidaksenangan dengan mencekal lengan kecil pemuda di hadapan, kuku panjang-panjang dan tajam dialihkan agar tidak sampai mengena. "Ayo, main?"

Jangan menyudutkannya. Ia memang _tidak mau_ , dan di balik kepala yang terangguk itu ada ketidakinginan untuk mendengar nyinyir tak berkesudahan pria satunya. Sekurangnya, di waktu pendek ini. "Oke. Kita main apa saja-terserah."

"Aku sudah tahu dari awal Nor tidak akan menolak!" Kelewat riang untuk tanggapan yang terkategorikan dingin, dirinya lekas menyambar baju panjang berlengan dengan bahan kulit kesukaannya dari kail pengait gantungan. Bulu-bulu cokelat yang dijahit apik mengisi bagian baik dan buruk kain, menjadikannya beda dari baju-baju panjang koleksi lainnya.

Ikut mengambil baju panjang di tempat sama, yang jadi pilihan justru dengan bahan penyimpan panas tubuh kualitas terbaik. Renda kusut dengan tali pita panjang terkulai di sela tangan-sepanjangi jemari tanpa kuku membujur berlebih-sedikit mengganggu, tak jadi masalah. "Tanpa dalaman apapun? Kaus tenun di atas ranjang?"

Pemuda /pemaksa/ -yang jarang orang bisa menemukan verba 'tidak' untuk menangkalnya- ini, Mathias, hanya mempertahankan sumringah wajah. _Bagus. Nor-nya mulai jadi mengambil peran aktif._ Sekalipun diakui senang baginya bertukar-kata perihal yang tak terpenting pun dengan 'Nor' /Lukas/, dengan adanya si pemilik pirang pudar berinisiasi mengajaknya bicara selain basa-basi adalah menyenangkannya. Tiada kecewa. Senang, menyenangkan.

"Robek. Icey menjahitnya terlalu ketat. Apalagi di bagian lengan! Ototku lho."

"Dia membuatnya lima bulan lalu. Wajar."

Lukas mengenakan itu -mantel- cepat, setiap satuan terkecil yang terbuang hanya berantuk dengan pemalut luar tubuhnya. Semestinya membiasakan diri, dan jika terpaksa benar-benar, ia pasti akan. "Lamban. Siapa yang mengajak dan siapa yang menghambat dengan-"

Mathias menemui kesulitan dengan mantel kesukaannya. Kerah berwarna gelap itu kaku, tidak bisa diatur mudah. "Nooor, bantu aku?"

Menahan kernyit, otoritas menyebabkannya bersikap semena ya. Apa bagaimana sih, bingung. Terima kasih sekali dengan sol tebal sepatu sandalnya, berjinjit tidak sesukar biasa. "Nah. Selesai."

"Kita siap sekarang!" Setelah sebelumnya melempar senyum lebar, pintu dijeblak membuka, yang berpemikiran paling dewasa tentu mengkuatirkan keadaan engsel malang. Pengait jati itu juga. Percuma saja dimiliki sang _Danish_ , benda teramat baik manapun.

 _Mungkin maksudmu ' **aku** siap'._

[][][]

"Woah dingin!"

Mathias sengaja menggesek alas lapiknya ke gunduk salju tertebal. Ramalan cuaca kemarin sore akurat juga. Mengenai badai hebat yang melanda seputaran tengah kota, sampai ke beberapa wilayah desentralisasi kecil di sisian. Badai selanjutnya diperkirakan akan terjadi tengah malam nanti, lewat pukul satu dini hari agaknya.

Di belakang, Lukas menyusul. "Mana topimu?" Berkacak pinggang, undakan cagak yang baru diperbaiki kawan sepondok mereka -Berwald- masih memiliki beberapa liang menonjol di permukaan. Liang-liang itu seringkali jadi persembunyian cerpelai-cerpelai lucu di musim semi. Tunggu saja sampai Tino selesai dengan proyek bangunan miniatur kayunya, remaja yang sudah melewati batas tanggung itu mungkin akan mempertimbangkan untuk memelihara hewan-hewan liar di sekitar tempat tinggal mereka.

"Err, kupikir kutinggalkan tergantung."

"Ingat bagaimana kali terakhir kepalamu basah oleh hempas salju dadakan dan kauharus mendekam di kamar sampai menjelang Natal?"

"..Salahkan Sve yang membersihkan salju di atap segala saat aku dan Ty sedang asyik membuat boneka salju!"

"Siapa Ty?" Fokusmu salah. "Seingatku, /kau/ yang memintanya melakukan itu di tempat pertama, menggantikanmu." Mata melotot, tidak mengindahkan gerak udara bervertikal rendah yang membawa butir salju ikut bersama-sama dengannya. "Tidak ada bantahan lagi, ambil topimu."

"Nor aku bukan anak ke-"

"Anko."

"Oke, oke." Menandai kesetujuan, rajukan tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda mempan lagi. Kaki-kaki itu dihentak a'la anak kecil -bercanda- ke dalam ruang tamu pondokan. Hangat menyamankan, terutama kulit baru di pangkal kuku. Sejurus kemudian, sesudah mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkan, kembali ke luar. "Hai, Nor!"

 _'Hai hai'._

"Langsung saja. Main apa?" Lukas menempatkan beban badan dalam kondisi dua lutut terlipat, tanpa bokong menjejak tanah. Menyerok tanah keputihan dengan tangan, lubang-lubang pada sarung tangan membuat partikel dari yang paling kecil bisa masuk. "Boneka salju?"

Sok berpikir, matanya tidak beralih dari Lukas sejak awal.

"Perang es?"

"Sejak kapan kautertarik yang kekanakkan begitu, Nor?"

Ada gerak kibas tangan pada udara, menantang gravitasi menekan. "Idiot. Bukannya sudah jelas itu merupakan pertanyaan?"

Lelaki tinggi besar mendenguskan napas melalui hidung, tahu dan mengerti dengan susahnya mendapatkan zat asam berunsurkan nomor -atom- delapan sebanyak harian. "Main apapun itu, aku suka melakukannya dengan Nor."

Tangan yang saling bergesek di bawah hidung terhenti dari aktivitas. _Rayuan apa lagi ini_?

"Apa?"

"Seperti yang kaudengar."

"Seperti yang kudengar," menyatakan sesuatu dari polah-tingkahnya. Membeo, lalu tidak bersuara-tidak bicara. "Aku anggap itu sebagai 'apapun yang aku suka'." Wujud yang tampak, dari tangan yang bermain dengan pembekuan uap air putih bagai kapas, adalah bundar sempurna. Dilempar dengan batas ketentu sasaran minimal, adalah bagian atas dari rangkai tubuh satu-satunya orang tolol yang mengajaknya ke luar rumah...saat temperatur udara kota tengah di pertengahan 'menentang' adanya tanpa tambah berlebih.

Sepanjang jalan besar utama...

hanya ada mereka berdua. Maksudnya, _apa ada lagi manusia tak berotak yang lebih memilih neraka di saat surga hanya berjarak kurang dari tujuh mil di depan_?

Kalau /benar-benar/ ada lagi, tidak atau belum tentu, tetapi Lukas... akan merasa dirinya dan Mathias, bukan satu-satunya.

Bola salju tadi terbukti lewat dari target. Mathias sigap menghindar ke sisi kanan, menyorongkan badan lebih maju untuk mencari pegang atas keseimbangan. Dua rangka bahu kecil terjangkau, ia sungguh khawatir apabila terlalu kasar ia mungkin akan meremukkannya. "Whoops. Maaf, Nor!"

Malahan sebetulnya, solid dengan kesan pantul 'hangat' yang diperoleh pembiasan Lukas sudah tertutupi kelopak kemudian.

Kerjap. _...eh_?

Klasik.

Apa yang sangat baiknya dikerjakan?

Tanpa fondasi, terombang-ambing, gemetar ujung-ujung jari; seakan wol apkir yang membarut kepal tidaklah cukup menghalau dari rendah suhu tak bersahabat.

Begitu saja, dengan adanya sedikit bungkukan, yang tinggi menginisiatif pertemuan kedua bibir asing dalam ciuman pertama yang lembut.

 _Aneh._

Tak sama persis dengan apa yang digambarkan pada novel-novel roman picisan, sengatan listrik yang sanggup menyentakmu tegak atau canggung teramat berlebih di antara dua partisipan sampai menyebabkan atmosfir tak mengenakkan membaur... itu-tidak ada. Mathias merasainya, dengan naluriah. Seolah mengarungi arus sungai yang tenang namun beriak. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama bibir mereka berlekat, dan pasif mendadak detik berikutnya; lalu kemudian ketika sudah dirasa _melampaui cukup_ , Mathias menarik mundur diri.

 _Kenapa dengan degup keras ini_?

Seperti kaki-kaki kuda perang menghentak derap cepat, suaranya riuh rendah memenuhi rongga dalam.

-setidaknya satu dari sekian kebohongan manis yang tertuang dalam tiap novel roman bermutu payah itu _benar_.

"Anko."

 _Tidak, tidak. Jangan_!

"T-T-Tunggu, Nor! K-Kupikir kautadi hampir mati kedinginan, jadi aku-"

Lukas tidak mau mendengar alasan. Ciuman kedua. Mathias sadar merah yang membara dari kedua buah pipi itu, dan bahkan kilat nakal barang sekilas yang tertangkap matanya,

"- _well_. Aku kedinginan." terutama lengan kurus di sisi-sisi badannya kini. "Bercanda, (ada apa dengan wajah dungumu itu?) agaknya sudah waktu yang tepat untuk kembali."

 _Cup_. Ciuman ketiga. Merah di wajah Lukas semakin kentara. Tindakan yang ketiga, adalah bukan perbuatannya. Tebak siapa?

"Uff-memang benar dingin! Aku butuh sesuatu yang hangat," senyum membentangi lebar garis setengah khayal di wajah; Mathias hendak mendekatkan lagi wajahnya pada Lukas, ketika-

"Bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan _nya_ di publik?"

-tingkap bergorden merah saga terbuka tanpa derit, figur dengan pakaian tebal terlihat dari ketinggian tujuh-lebih setengah-kaki. Adiknya, Emil. Faktor luar menyebabkan otomatis Mathias dan Lukas menerapkan gaya tolak-menolak; sama-sama saling menghempas badan ke belakang.

" _H_ - _Hej,_ Icey!"

"..."

Tidak perlu banyak verba lagi. Lukas sudah melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah. "W- Nor, tunggu!" diikuti pemuda satunya. Dan jika Mathias menajamkan penglihatannya lebih sedikit daripada yang biasa ia lakukan, ia akan mendapati merah masih belum seluruhnya sirna dari wajah 'Nor'- _nya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| Owari ||**


End file.
